In The Eye Of The Beholder
by Ivy3
Summary: Definitely last chapter, didn't come out that great. it's about a young Hooch in Hogwarts! About her Quidditch life there and her eyes! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: All you Hooch fans out there don't kill me! I just had a thought on why her eyes are like that! I know a lot of you won't agree with me, but please don't kill me!!!

Rolanda Hooch hurried to her Potions class. 

'Please make him sick today, please make him sick today', she silently prayed as she opened the door to the class. Unfortunately the stars were not kind to her today. 

"Ms. Hooch, how nice of you to finally join us", Professor Walton sneered. "We were afraid we'd have to get by without your Illustrious personally." The Slytherins in the class laughed, the Ravenclaws looked away. 

"Sit down Ms. Hooch or I will be forced to take off points from Ravenclaw."

Rolanda sat in her seat angry and didn't say a word until the end of the lesson. When the bell rang she was about to leave when Professor Walton stopped her. 

"Ms. Hooch, a word if you may?" It was more of an order than a request. Professor Walton was in his late sixties, with short gray hair, a beard and mustache. His eyes were a harsh brown and his features sharp and precise. He was tall and well built and currently towering over one nervous Ravenclaw. 

Rolanda Hooch was fairly tall for her age, she was in her final year at Hogwarts, she had long cascading silky black hair, but the main attraction where her eyes. They were an odd combination of green and brown that gave a yellow shade. Many would call her 'Cat' or 'Xiomara' as a nickname, saying that her eyes made her look like her pet cat Xiomara. 

"Ms. Hooch, I have to say you are disappointing me once again." Professor Walton said pacing. "This tardiness in inexcusable!"

"But Professor-"

"But what? Why is it you keep coming late to my class? Whatever it is, is it more important than Potions?" He asked dangerously.

"No sir", she said quietly.

"Now you were saying why you were late", he said taking a seat. He sat behind his desk, leaning back, but never relaxed.

"I… I had a late practice last night and… And my alarm clock-"

"Excuses excuses!" Professor Walton snapped. "Someone needs to teach you the facts of life right now, girl! If you are late for class once more I will give you so much detention you won't have time to practice Quidditch!"

"And I bet you'd love that", she muttered.

"What's that?" He asked dangerously.

"Nothing, sir", she said, eyeing him angrily. "May I be excused now?"

Without waiting she turned her back on him and left the room. She shut the door hard after her, but it did not succeed in blocking Professor Walton's voice out:

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw! And you now have detention tonight!"

-END PART ONE-

This is only the beginning. Reviews are welcomed into that tinnnnnnnny box down there. See it? Down… Down… Stop! Go back up, there! You gotta admit I'm original, so reward me with a review like a good little pup!

-Ivy-


	2. Feeling the Pressure

Author's note: I didn't expect so many reviews, so thank you very much. Until I read a story one of the reviewers told me about I did not read a single Madame Hooch story. So yes, there is a possibility that this story is unoriginal, but I never read any. Oh and because the last one was so short (and the fact that I'm trying to cut down to writing 1 thing per day) I decided to write another chapter (yey for me). Enjoy.

Feeling the pressure

Rolanda Hooch went to her Quidditch practice angry as hell. It was obvious to her that her Potions teacher, Professor Walton was out to get her because she was the Ravenclaw Seeker and he was the head of Slytherin. 

Her teammates welcomed her amiably though she was late. They had around five practices a week, late at night and all of them were pushing their limit. But especially Rolanda. As captain of her team it was her responsibility that she get the best out of her players. Ravenclaw had a chance at winning the School Cup for the first time in decades, breaking Slytherin's rein. 

The practice went fairly well and Rolanda couldn't wait to go back to her dorm and sleep… But she had detention. She changed her clothes and went back to the school.

"Ms. Hooch!" Professor James, the Transfiguration teacher and the Head of Ravenclaw called to her. Rolanda stopped abruptly, sighed and walked back 

"Yes Professor?" She asked. Professor James was in her fifties, with long-dark hair and washed out gray eyes. She was small and slender but very strict. Even though she was the head of Ravenclaw, she never played favorites with them in class.

"I wanted to talk to you about your flying." The Professor said.

"Oh", Rolanda said. 

"You do know what's next week, don't you?" Professor James said sternly.

"My test in Transfiguration?" Rolanda said sarcastically.

"Ms. Hooch!"

"Yes, I know! The finals are next week! Us against the Slytherins, might very well determine who will win the cup", Rolanda recited by heart. She heard the speech all week.

"Exactly! Now you're a very skilled Seeker, don't get me wrong, but you're flying is… A bit off lately."

"I have things on my mind, don't worry Professor I'll give it my best-"

"You damn well will give it your best! Do you know how long it's been since ANYONE besides Slytherin won the cup? Try a decade! And now we, WE have a shot at it", she narrowed her eyes harshly. "And you'd better take it."

"I will Professor, we will. I'll… I'll practice harder and longer." Rolanda said quickly.

"Good", Professor James said. "Make sure you do."

Rolanda turned to go to detention when she heard Professor James say: "And by the way, your essay is due tomorrow. I hope you do it and do it well, we can't have members of our house slipping now can we?"

*****

Rolanda woke up the next day discovering she fell asleep in the Common Room. She looked down and realized she had drooled on her Transfigurations essay.

"Oh no!" She said angrily, jumping up. She cleaned it up as much as possible, before giving up. She quickly gathered her books and ran to her lesson. She didn't even have enough time to change, as the lesson would start in a few minutes and she still had to recopy the messy essay. She sat at the back of the class and cursed the stars for a last name that started with 'H' and not 'Z'. She dipped her quill and began to scribble the notes down as fast as she could. She continued to write even when Professor James arrived and began to read names. She just finished when the Professor reached her name and placed the scroll on her desk, her wrist hurting. 

The lesson itself was pretty dull. Rolanda wondered if they would ever get to any REAL transfiguration… But she knew they wouldn't. Even though being a Quidditch player and especially a Seeker had it's advantages and enabled her to fly many days of the week, it was still… Not enough. When she was a child she would dream that she would mount a Pegasus and ride away… When she entered Hogwarts and learned about Transfiguration the dream evolved. Now she WAS the Pegasus and it was HER that was flying… And although Quidditch helped in that department, it was still not her flying, now it was the broom. In her spare time she would read up about Transfiguration in the library (once she was done with Quidditch reading) and would daydream about flying. 

"Ms. Hooch, are you listening?" Professor James asked annoyed.

"W-what?" Rolanda asked dazed. 

"Exactly. Five points from Ravenclaw and pay closer attention girl." Professor James returned to the class.

Rolanda was more than thrilled when the bell rang and she rushed out followed by her close friend Kristie. 

"Don't mind her", Kristie said rolling her eyes. "She's just uptight over the upcoming game."

"Who isn't?" Rolanda asked, grabbing her hair into a ponytail. 

"You know what I heard?" Kristie asked conspicuously. 

"No what?" Rolanda asked tiredly, turning down the hall. 

"I hear the Tutshill Tornados have their eye on you." Kristie said smiling.

"What?" Rolanda laughed. "Where'd ya hear that?"

"In the "Daily Prophet", the manager said that they were keeping their eye on a young Seeker in Hogwarts", Kristie's blue eyes were shining, her braided auburn hair tossed from side to side.

"How do you know they're talking about me? You know there are 3 other Seekers here, including Roderick Plumpton from Slytherin. Now he's a great Seeker."

"But not as great as you! Besides, they mentioned a GIRL Seeker, last time I checked, Roderick was a boy."

"Well… So they have their eye on me, so what?" Rolanda asked unnerved.

"So, that means that their recruiters are probably gonna come to the school's finals and take a good look at the merchandise before hiring you." Kristie threw her arms in the air theatrically. "You're the main event!"

"You're reading too much into this", Rolanda said tiredly. "I gotta go, I have a break now and I have to read about 'flying techniques.'"

"Why? Your flying techniques are perfect!"

"Not according to Professor James… I'll see you late Kristie." Rolanda said and turned a corner. Somehow the news about a professional Quidditch team seeking her out did nothing to her mood. If anything, it threw another weight on her shoulders, which were already slumped. She was in the last year, so school was much more intense, more tests and pop quizzes, she was the Seeker AND the captain of her team in her final year and the Head of her House was breathing down her neck. Now a team was checking her out and she was barely eighteen! Rolanda laughed bitterly as she entered the library. She sat there every free hour she got and in the end she gave up. Some things in life you can't just memorize from some book, you had to have an understanding and to actually do it. She shut the book angrily and sighed. One thing was certain, her entire career probably relied on this one game… She had to win it! She desperately wanted a way to improve her sight, her flying skill, her…. Everything! But how? Some things you're either born with or not.

"Born with…" She muttered as an idea struck her. "It's worth a shot! What do I have to lose? If it doesn't work I'll just work with what I've got, but if it does…" She trailed off grabbing some Transfiguration books and running to her dorm.

"If it works I just might make it!"

-END PART 2-

God I hope this turned out longer! I didn't realize how short the first part was!

What will Rolanda Hooch do? Stay tuned to our next episode of: "In the Eye of the Beholder."

To speed the writing of the next chapter I need a biscuit for this one. And a scratch behind the ear, but that can wait. Right now I'm talking about a review! Come on! I've been a good dog….

-Ivy-


	3. Eye like a hawk

The next few days Rolanda barely left her dorm room. She would close her curtain around her and stay in her bed for hours. Everyone simply assumed that she was not feeling well, or that she wanted privacy to read up on Quidditch.

They were partly right. Rolanda did read up on Quidditch and practiced flying, but every chance that she got she would study something else. She read up on every Transfiguration book she could get her hold on. It was a risky business, Transfiguration, but she felt like it was worth it. If she could improve her sight with it, she had to try. She knew that if she would get caught she might be in serious trouble, maybe even expelled from Hogwarts. Her plan was to learn as much as possible to Transfigure into a bird of prey. Personally she fancied an eagle, but she would do with whatever she could. If she could understand how to notice things, or just notice them quicker, maybe it would help her as a human.

And besides, being an Animagi would be grand.

****

"Rolanda? Are you in there?" Kristie's voice prodded gently.

"Damnit!" Rolanda said, stuffing the book under her pillow. "I was this close…"

"Rolanda? Are you all right? You missed breakfast this morning!"

"I'm fine", Rolanda said, opening the curtain. But she didn't seem all right. Her eyes had dark circles around them, her hair was a mess and it seemed as though she did not get any sleep in ages.

"Rolanda!" Kristie exclaimed after seeing her.

"I said I was fine!" Rolanda snapped.

"Well you don't look fine! I bet it's that retched Professor James! She's been working you too hard! And with your Quidditch practices… I'm surprised you've kept sane thus far!" Kristie said, crossing her arms.

Rolanda sighed. "Look Kristie, I'm under a lot of stress now, all right? I have some work to do… I'll see you later, we'll get together." Kristie nodded, though it was evident that she did not approve.

"All right." She said leaving. Rolanda closed her curtain and returned to her book. She was trying unsuccessfully for the past three days to make herself an Animagi, but she had a feeling this was it. She will have all the time in the world to make up with Kristie AFTER she wins the finals. She leafed through the pages to the one she wanted and held her breath.

"It's now or never", she whispered. She took her wand out with a shaky hand and aimed it at herself. She closed her eyes and muttered the words she knew by heart by now. And she waited.

Nothing seemed to happen, and then-

Rolanda gasped as she felt the changes. It was as though her skin was crawling. She tried to scratch at it, but found feathers. She closed her eyes and felt herself shrinking and shrinking… Until she stopped. Then she felt her lips harden and explode outwards. It took everything to stop her from screaming. She felt her toes melting together and sharpening at the edges. When she felt that she wasn't changing anymore she risked opening her eyes and a shrill bird cry escaped her beak. 

Everything was brighter, sharper. It was as though she was blind her entire life and all of a sudden could see! She felt the adrenaline course through her body and she hopped out of her bed towards the window. She saw everything miles away! She could see a slight movement in the bushes, with a bit of concentration she realized it was a boy in her house sneaking out. She could make out the color of his shoes and saw the sway of his cloak. It was marvelous! Her eyes- they were incredible!

'Oh how I wish I could have this in a Quidditch game!' she thought to herself. She looked out the window and tested her long wings. Once she approved she flapped them a few times to see how it feels. Satisfied, she pushed herself off the edge with her feet and began her decent downwards.

'Just like in Quidditch!' She thought ecstatic. 'Only much cooler!'

A moment before she would hit the ground, she opened her wings, catching a thermal and swooshing up and up and up! The sky was infinite! The sky was heaven! It was where she belonged! Of this she was positive. She was having so much fun she didn't notice that the sky was beginning to darken. When she finally did notice it, she reluctantly swooped down and landed on the windowsill. She checked that no one was there before changing back. She felt so excited she wanted to tell Kristie, so that she could be an Animagi with her and they could both fly! She snorted as she remembered Professor James warning them that Transfiguration was a tricky business. How tricky could it be if a seventh year figured it out in a matter of days? Beneath the excitement a new emotion started to bubble. Fear. She felt that something was off. The room looked exactly the same as she left it, her broom was sticking out of her closet, people's clothes were discarded around the floor and there was a tiny ant walking under Darleen's trunk…

"Huh?" She said surprised. A sudden thought crawled through her body, numbing her mind.

"No, it can't be!" She said out loud, panic controlling her voice. She ran to the bathroom mirror and screamed at the vision that faced her.

-END PART 3-

What do you think? It'll end in like a chapter or so, thank you all that reviewed my story!

I have been told that people here appreciate the small notes that I leave at the end, so here's another one:

Leave a review or you won't know how this ends!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! I will only write the next and possibly last chapter if I get at the very least 3 reviews. You have been warned!

-Ivy-


	4. paths taken

Author's note: I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story thus far! I said in my last story that I won't write unless I get 3 reviews, I didn't expect to get 15!!! So I'm writing the last chapter, don't tickle me!

Rolanda's eyes were open in horror at the appearance in the mirror, though it wasn't necessary. From the moment she noticed the tiny ant under Darleen's trunk she guessed what had happened, but refused to believe it. Now it was a fact. 

Something went wrong with her Transfiguration.

Her dorm mates rushed in at the sound of screaming and glass breaking and found the distraught Rolanda on the floor in the bathroom. The mirror was shattered to pieces, the work of her now bloodied hand, but that did not erase what has happened. Her friends gasped as they saw her features. Instead of her normal yellow eyes, they were the exact same color…Only different. Now the pupils were mere slits, mimicking a bird of prey's eyes and her hair was tainted with silver strands. They didn't say anything, simply escorted her to the Hospital Wing. Madame Greenland gave her a sedative and she was out in a matter of moments.

******

Rolanda Hooch woke up startled and looked around her. Her eyes hurt from the intensity of their sensitivity and Madame Greenland noticed it, apologized and quickly closed the curtain.

"What? Where?" Rolanda asked confused.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, my dear," Madame Greenland said smiling. "You'll be all right."

"The game!" Rolanda shrieked, jumping up. 

"I'm afraid you'll be missing it", she answered sadly.

"What? But my team is depending on me-"

"You should have thought about that before you tried a stunt like this!" Came the angry voice of Professor James.

"Freda, please!" Madame Greenland tried to block the angry professor's path. "She's not well!"

"Oh by the time I'm through with her she'll be more than just 'not well'", Professor James hissed, causing Rolanda to flinch.

"The poor girl made a mistake! A silly mistake and she will pay the price," Madame Greenland said sadly.

"Why will I miss the game?" Rolanda asked worriedly. "I'm fine, really."

"Fine? You deranged child!" Professor James spat.

"I will have to ask you to leave, Freda! How dare you speak to a child that way!" Madame Greenland said with equal anger. Professor James left without a pause, not sparing Rolanda a second glance.

"What's going on?" Rolanda asked fearfully. 

"Perhaps the Headmaster better explain-"

"No! I need to know!" Rolanda said harshly. Then a bit more gently: "Please."

Madame Greenland sighed and sat at the edge of her bed. "Sit down my child."

For once in her life Rolanda did as she was told and sat apprehensively. 

"There are rules about becoming an Animagi for a reason", she said gently. "It's a tricky business and as you probably know by now, a lot can go wrong." A shiver ran up Rolanda's spine, but she remained quiet.

"Because of your…Actions, you cannot be permitted to play Quidditch."

"What?" Rolanda asked jumping to her feet. "Surely there's a way to reverse it!"

"There is no cure known, I'm afraid", Madame Greenland said sympathetically. "You will have that sight for the rest of your life."

Rolanda tried hard not to break down in tears, but it was all too overwhelming. 

"On the bright side, having superb vision is never bad", Madame Greenland tried to lighten her up. Rolanda simply nodded.

"That's it then. My life is over!" Rolanda said quietly. Madame Greenland hugged her tightly and whispered.

"Life isn't just about Quidditch."

"No", Rolanda agreed silently. "But it mostly is."

********

YEARS LATER

Rolanda Hooch sat in a bar waiting for an old friend. She was in her fourth drink when he finally showed up, his bright eyes shining.

"How are you Xiomara?" He asked, referring to her old nickname at school.

"Surviving", she said darkly. "But I hear congratulations are in order…Headmaster." She raised her glass, toasting for him.

"Rolanda…"Dumbledore trailed off, trying to find something to say.

"I hear Roderick Plumpton is doing well. Set a world record in catching a snitch", she said hollowly, thinking how it could be her Seeker for the Tutshill Tornados. 

"You must get a hold of your life", Dumbledore said sadly.

"You're not my teacher anymore, so quit preaching." Rolanda spat bitterly.

"It's just advice from an old friend." He said, touching her hand briefly, before she pulled it away.

"Friend? I'm sorry, I don't know the meaning of the word. I used to know friends, but they all turned on me when I was disqualified." The memories still haunted her.

"Does self pity make you any happier?" He asked concerned. For the passed years she has been moving from one job to another, never steady, never happy.

"No, that's where drinking comes into the picture", she smirked and sipped her drink.

"I want to offer you a job."

"I don't need your help." She slammed the drink down hard.

"Yes you do", he said harshly. "Whether you like it or not. This is strictly professional, we need a Flying Instructor and a Quidditch referee."

"I'm banned from coming anywhere NEAR a Quidditch field, remember?" She laughed without mirth.

"You were banned from playing, but not from participating. I have spoken with the authorities involved and we've agreed that you may coach."

Rolanda gave him an odd look. "Why should I? That blasted game ruined my life!"

"The game did not ruin your life, Rolanda", he said calmly. "It was your ambition. You have learned a valuable lesson from your experience, would you not wish to share it with others? To make sure they not suffer the same fate you have?"

"They'd all know", Rolanda said emptily.

"What makes you think they don't already?"

"I can't face them", she said weakly, turning to face him.

"You have the strength to do so," Dumbledore strengthened her. "Look inside for the courage and audacity that made you the best damned Seeker this school has ever known." His eye twinkled. He got up to leave. "You'll know where to find me. Oh and by the way, I thought you might like to know that you received an official Animagi status."

Rolanda left the bar and headed to her apartment to pack. She was going back to the place that haunted her and she'd be damned if anyone were going to stop her. She smiled, feeling freer than she has in years and risked a peak at the window. It was a warm night and the thermal must be grand. A mischievous smile spread to her lips. She hadn't done it since that incident…

"Oh what the hell!" She called out and concentrated.

From the tenth floor, apartment C's window, a single eagle was seen flying off to the endless skies.

-THE END-

What did you think?

"We are collecting donations for the RIE charity, "Raising Ivy's Ego". Please place a small review in the box below and you will help raise Ivy's ego to grass level."

Oh and people who review, if you leave a username or an alias name you might have a surprise waiting for you in a HP story I'm about to write called: 'Ripple In Time'. It's a thank you fic I'm writing to people who reviewed my story, thank you! You've made my day with your reviews and compliments and I've smiled the broadest thanks to them.

So thank you all! You've driven me to write this fic the best I could! I appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed the results. 


	5. Conclusion

Author's note: I thought that I made things pretty clear last chapter, where I intended on living off, but people say I haven't and so I wrote this. It's not like you made me change everything, because from the beginning I wasn't sure where to leave off and so here's the finale.

****

Madame Hooch zoomed on her broom to catch a better view of the game in progress. It was the championship game between Slytherin and Gryffindor, as always in the passed few years. Ever since HE came to the Gryffindor team. Though her might deep in thought her incredible eyesight caught an offence made by a Slytherin player and she called it. In her new job this eyesight was a blessing and not the curse she perceived it to be.

'Why am I here?' She asked herself for the millionth, as she kept her broom steady and her eyes on the game. 'Why did I accept Dumbledore's offer? Did I think this job would redeem me? Was it a way for me to get back to the game I love? Or a way to punish myself, going back to where my life went to hell?' She tried to brush the thoughts away, but they were persistent. It has been several years since she took the offer and you'd expect her to stop this silly line of thought, but she couldn't. She simply had no idea what drove her to take this job- this lifeline. It was just that feeling you get inside, screaming at you to do something, which made her realize this was it. This is what she was meant to do. She wasn't about to go as far as calling it 'destiny', because she used to think that being a successful Quidditch player was her destiny, so she decided on calling it 'fate'. She made a huge mistake, one that she paid dearly for, and now she was paying her debt to society. Rolanda smirked as she recalled the objections from parents worrying about what kind of an example she was setting. But she knew Dumbledore was right in his choice, how better to teach someone not to do something, than show him what could happen if he did? It made sense to Rolanda, but there was something that didn't: Why none of the students approached her or mocked her about her eyes. Surely their parents told them about her accident? But then, with Dumbledore in charge you never know. All the secrets his teachers are keeping from students- Lupin being a werewolf and the rumors about Snape being a Death Eater and she, she was surprised the school wasn't closed down. What kind of a Kook was Dumbledore for putting these people in a school? As educators nonetheless! What kind of an education can you get from such characters? she wondered slyly. 

She rode her broom higher in the air to get a better view of that Potter boy. 'Oh he's definitely something', she thought to herself, as he finally noticed the Golden Snitch, which she already kept an eye on from the first moment it was let loose and managed to keep it, the Potter kid and the game in focus, her eyes were that keen. She often thought of the promise Harry had in him, like she had when she was in school. You had to be blind not to see that the boy had skill, but did he have ambition? And what would become of him if he succumbed to it? He'd probably end up no better than she did and she would not have it. For as long as she'd teach here, she planned on making sure Harry kept it all in prospective and didn't lose it to the game. If there was one 'calling' for her, she was sure this was it. Making sure the kid made it through school level headed, the rest would be up to him. Since the moment he saw a Quidditch field she monitored him (without his knowing of course) whether as Madame Hooch, or as an eagle. 

Rolanda watched as Harry caught the ball and the game ended, with the winners cheering and the losers moping. She landed as the rest of the audience began to return to the school, several carrying Harry in the air, the Gryffindors laughing madly as if they just won the largest sum of money possible. She silently chastised them for their behavior; she knew what kind of pressure Harry was under, as she lived through it herself. But it seemed that Harry was dealing with it well, as opposed to her conduct, which brought shame to the entire school. She placed her broom in its place, locking the closet and turned to her quarters. It doesn't seem like she would need much work to be done on the boy, but she will observe him just the same. Perhaps 'stalking' would be the proper word, as she watched him without his knowing or consent, but she knew the Headmaster was aware, as he once suggested she take up another hobby rather than making sure Harry brushed his teeth and did his homework. Rolanda laughed, remembering how awkward she felt at that moment and opened her window, as was her custom every night. She flew into the night's breeze, carefree and mirthful. If birds could smile with that beak of a mouth, this one would, as her thoughts returned to the boy who lived.

'I'm going to make sure you make it, Harry' she thought, as she rode the thermal higher into the air. 'You won't fall victim to ambition, not as long as I live' she promised silently and disappeared into the night's sky. 

Somewhere in the Hogwarts dorms was a boy with an intricate scar on his forehead. This boy's sleep was peaceful and undisturbed, as he turned in his bed, making himself comfortable. A slow smile spread across his face without his knowledge, as a certain weight was lifted from his shoulders. It has been some time that these shoulders have been slumped with the weight of the world, but tonight they seemed lighter, without a care. It was true he just won the championship for his team, but there was more. Like a feeling you get where you're safe in your warm bed, wrapped in your favorite blanket. A feeling of security and protectiveness he could not explain. It was a feeling of having a guardian angel.

-END-

I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure this chapter sucked big time and ended it horrible! I told you I should have ended it before, in the last chapter! This came out too weird and mushy!

Oh well, what's done is done, I still have a million other fan fics to write, so goodbye story! It's been great writing you!

Ivy


End file.
